Chimères et CouchesCulottes
by laitue
Summary: Martel est tombée enceinte, voilà une nouvelle qui risque de perturber la vie si tranquille du Devil's Nest. Au programme : nausées, crises de nerf, explosions, pleurs, rires, biberons, couches, doudou, et gouzzy gouzzy ! [Hiatus]
1. Une gueule de bois, vraiment ?

**Titre** : Chimères et couche-culottes  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Martel, Greed, Dolchatte, Roa, Kimblee …  
**Rating** : T (pour le langage et certains thémes plus adultes)  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage n'est à moi, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Résumé** : Martel est tombée enceinte, voilà une nouvelle qui risque de perturber la vie si « tranquille » du Devil's Nest.. Au programme : nausées, crises de nerf, explosions, accouchement, pleurs, rires, biberons, couches, doudou, arheuh arheuh et gouzzy gouzzy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une gueule de bois, vraiment ?**

**  
**

_« Dis donc tu tiens une sacrée cuite ! » _constata Greed derrière la jeune femme blonde avachie sur les toilettes. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir avant de replonger la tête dans la cuvette.

« Non mais sans blague Martel, t'as bu quoi pour être dans cet état ? C'est un alcool qu'on a dans le bar ?  
_-Je…BUURP…je sais pas…foutez moi la paix…je veux vomir tranquille !  
__-Ouais…mais moi je veux savoir ce qui t'as rendue aussi malade, ça devait être super fort ! Tu t'en souviens même pas ? C'était bon ? Il en reste ?  
__-Mais j'en sais rien je vous dis ! Allez jouer avec vos cruches et foutez moi la paix ! …BEEEUURK…J'en ai marre ! »_

L'Avide eut un haussement d'épaules et fit demi-tour, préférant partir à la recherche d'une compagnie plus accueillante, et moins salissante surtout. Il avait remarqué que sa chimère était étrange depuis quelques temps mais il aurait bien d'autres occasions de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. De toute façon la vue de deux rouquines qui gloussaient à proximité de son canapé favori lui fit totalement oublier Martel.

Martel, bien qu'elle fût soulagée du départ de son patron, ne pût s'empêcher d'être perturbée par ses récentes questions : c'est vrai qu'avait-elle bien pu boire hier soir pour être dans cet état ? D'après ce dont elle se rappelait il s'agissait d'une malheureuse bière, bref rien de bien méchant. A part ça rien d'autre, ou alors elle avait dû faire une sacrée fiesta pour n'avoir aucun souvenir de beuverie. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant c'était étrange : il lui semblait que ses gueules de bois devenaient répétitives et qu'elle passait beaucoup trop de temps à souffrir de nausées matinales sans raison apparente. La jeune femme se redressa subitement en poussant une exclamation de stupeur. Les mots « nausées matinales » venaient-ils vraiment de s'imprimer dans son esprit ? Non c'était impossible ! C'était juste une nouvelle gueule de bois c'est tout. Oui une gueule de bois c'est ça. Parce que vraiment elle ne pouvait pas, mais alors pas du tout être enceinte ! Cette hypothèse la fit sourire par son improbabilité, c'était tellement ridicule que ça en devenait comique. Mais son sourire s'atténua quand elle prit conscience d'un autre fait qui, additionné à ses fréquentes nausées, semblait rendre cette hypothèse beaucoup moins irréalisable. Cela ne l'avait pas préoccupée jusqu'à présent mais il s'avérait qu'elle commençait à avoir pas mal de retard. En fait ce retard remontait à presque deux mois, c'est à dire à cette fameuse soirée où elle et lui avait… Elle se figea devant le miroir, observant son reflet qui palissait à vue d'œil. Non elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte ! Pas après juste une nuit ! Et pas de lui ! C'était impossible ! Pourtant quelque chose au fond d'elle lui criait que c'était le cas. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Martel se glissa furtivement hors de la salle de bain et s'avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la sortie du bar. Elle parvient à éviter de croiser les autres chimères, se cacha rapidement pour esquiver Kimblee et passa en catimini derrière Greed, qui était de toute façon trop occupé pour se soucier d'elle. Une fois sortie du Devil's Nest elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et parti à la recherche de la pharmacie la plus proche.

**……**

Une fois ses achats effectués, Martel revient discrètement et se faufila à l'intérieur du bar qui, à sa grande surprise était vide. Soulagée de cette découverte, elle se calma un peu et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand une voix retentie derrière elle :

_« Ah te voilà ! T'étais passée où ? On t'a cherchée partout.  
__-Dol…Dolchatte !  
__-Ca va ? T'as l'air stressée.  
__-Euh…non du tout…c'est juste que tu m'as fait peur.  
__-Ah bon, je savais pas que je pouvais te faire peur…Hé, Roa ! Martel est là !  
__-Enfin ! Faut qu'on y aille M'sieur Greed nous a confié une mission.  
__-Euh…oui on va y aller, laissez moi deux minutes pour aller dans ma chambre et j'arrive.  
__-Tu as l'air stressée…  
__-Mais non, ça va !  
__-Tiens Martel t'es là ! Les gars te cherchaient partout : j'ai une course à vous confier et toi tu disparais.  
__-Désolée patron…j'avais besoin de…prendre l'air…  
__-T'as l'air stressée…  
__-Oui c'est ce qu'on lui dit depuis tout à l'heure.  
__-Mais je vous dis que non ! Foutez-moi la paix !  
__-Mouais, tu m'as l'air bien nerveuse quand même…Et tu caches quoi derrière ton dos ?  
__-Derrière…mon…dos… Rien ! Rien du tout !  
__-Martel tu nous caches quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans tes mains !»_

La jeune femme recula nerveusement en serrant son sac en plastique derrière son dos tandis que Greed et les deux autres, vite rejoints par les autres chimères, la regardaient avec des allures de conspirateurs. Elle avait presque atteint le couloir quand elle heurta Kimblee qui sortait de sa chambre.

_« Hé Kim ! Elle a quoi dans son dos ?  
__-Un sac de la pharmacie…pourquoi ?  
__-Hein ?! Tu fais une scène pour pas qu'on sache que t'as été à la pharmacie ! Y a quoi dans le sac exactement ?  
__-De…de l'aspirine…c'est de l'aspirine ! Pour ma gueule de bois…  
__-Fais voir !  
__-Non ! Je veux pas que vous touchiez à mon aspirine…parce que…après vous…vous allez vouloir me la prendre !  
__-Pourquoi je voudrais de ton aspirine ?  
__-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! Vous passez tellement de temps à vouloir n'importe quoi, je cherche même plus à comprendre vos motivations !  
__-Bon ça me gonfle maintenant ! Kimblee pique lui son sac !  
__-NON ! ME TOUCHE PAS LE PSYCHOPATHE ! _hurla Martel en s'enfuyant dans l'autre direction en protégeant ses achats.  
_-Les gars choppez là ! C'est un ordre, je VEUX son sac !!! »_

S'ensuivit un joyeux bordel où tout le monde essayait d'attraper la chimère serpent qui parvenait toujours à leur glisser entre les doigts grâce à sa grande souplesse : Dolchatte se prit une mandale qui l'envoya rouler sur Roa alors qu'il essayait de coincer Martel dans un coin, Greed rencontra violemment la table basse du bar, Bedo fût propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, Kimblee qui participait juste pour le plaisir d'ennuyer Martel tenta de la faire exploser mais ne parvient qu'à atteindre la chaise d'à côté avant de s'en prendre une autre en pleine tête et Urichi réussit à coincer la jeune femme pendant trente seconde c'est-à-dire le temps qu'il lui fallu pour envoyer son genou dans l'entrejambe de l'homme crocodile. Les gars se relevèrent tant bien que mal tandis que Martel, haletante, se perchait sur le comptoir en affichant un air farouche. Elle s'empara d'une bouteille et la lança aux pieds de l'homonculus.

_« Hé ! MON whisky !  
__-Je vous préviens : le premier qui approche se prend le fût de bière dans la gueule ! »_

Que ce soit par crainte pour la bière ou pour eux-mêmes, la menace produit l'effet escompté et Martel pût descendre du comptoir pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'abri derrière sa porte fermée à double tour, elle sorti le test de grossesse de son sac et commença à en lire les instructions. Apparemment ce n'était pas bien compliqué : il suffisait de faire pipi sur cet espèce de tube puis d'attendre pour voir si le bout en devenait bleu. Après s'être assurée qu'elle avait bien tout compris, elle se glissa jusqu'à la salle de bain pour passer à la pratique. L'attente du résultat lui parut durer une éternité. Finalement elle jeta un coup d'œil au test de grossesse et tomba à la renverse : bleu ! Le bout de ce truc était bleu ! Martel passa une bonne vingtaine de minutes affalée contre le lavabo à fixer ce petit bout de plastique qui venait de lui annoncer le plus grand bouleversement de sa vie. Donc elle était vraiment enceinte. Si on lui avait demandé de définir ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis elle n'aurait probablement jamais réussi à choisir entre l'ahurissement, la crainte et…la joie ?! Oui une partie d'elle était heureuse de cette nouvelle. Effrayée, hébétée mais heureuse ! Elle se releva péniblement pour se passer la tête sous l'eau. En observant son reflet dans le miroir elle se mit à penser à tout ce que cette grossesse impliquait, ce à quoi il allait falloir renoncer, ce qu'il allait falloir faire…En premier lieu en informer son entourage, et surtout le principal intéressé. La perspective de devoir avertir le futur papa de son état la plongea dans un état de découragement intense : comment allait-elle bien pouvoir s'y prendre ? Elle adressa un sourire de résignation à son reflet :

_« Y a pas à dire je suis pas dans la merde ! »_

* * *

_Martel vient donc de découvrir qu'elle est enceinte, j'espére que ce chapitre est aussi sympa à lire qu'il a été à écrire. Le nom du pére sera révélé dans le chapitre suivant. Si ça vous amuse vous pouvez faire des pronostics sur l'identité de l'heureux (?) futur papa dans les reviews. Pour vous donner un petit indice il est nommé dans ce chapitre...tout comme l'ensemble des hommes du Devil's Nest ! C'est pas vraiment un indice du coup ^^_


	2. Tu vas être papa !

**Chapitre 2 : Tu vas être papa !  
**

Martel trifouillait distraitement dans le bol de cacahuètes posé devant elle en observant les hommes du Devil's Nest qui jouaient au poker deux tables plus loin. Greed et Kimblee menaient la partie, personne n'osant les empêcher de gagner, tandis que Dolchatte essayait désespérément de convaincre Roa de lui avancer un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse se refaire. La jeune femme poussa un soupir : elle sentait que ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'elle parviendrait à annoncer la grande nouvelle au futur père de son enfant. Cela faisait trois semaines depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens d'informer son amant de son état, mais jusqu'à présent cela n'avait était qu'une suite d'échecs cuisants. En même temps ce n'était pas facile. Déjà il fallait réussir à prendre le principal intéressé à part, il valait mieux en effet pour éviter de mauvaises surprises que le père soit au courant avant les autres, et rien que ça c'était limite mission impossible. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point les gars aimaient se retrouver en groupe : le futur papa n'était pratiquement jamais seul mais toujours accompagné ou à proximité d'oreilles indiscrètes. Et après les hommes osaient dire que les filles ne se déplacent qu'en troupeau, même pour aller aux toilettes ! Il y avait bien eu un moment où elle avait réussi à le coincer dans un coin isolé à l'abri des autres mais cette tentative s'était soldée par un véritable fiasco. En y repensant elle se sentait vraiment stupide.

**……**

C'était il y a quelques jours de cela, à une heure très matinale : l'oreille collée à la porte de sa chambre, Martel guettait le moment où son amant d'une nuit sortirait pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle avait remarqué qu'il aimait se lever avant les autres pour pouvoir faire sa toilette en toute tranquillité et espérait le coincer tandis que tout le monde dormait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir doucement et des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sortie de sa chambre et se précipita à la suite de l'homme pour l'attraper avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain.

_« Hé ! Attends !  
__-T'es déjà debout toi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux aussi tôt ?  
__-Euh…oui…Je me suis levée tôt exprès parce…hum…j'ai un truc important à te dire et je voulais le dire en privé.  
__-Oui quoi ?  
__-Ben…en fait…je…  
__-…  
__-Euh…  
__-…  
__-…  
__-Bon t'accouches ?  
__-HEIN ?! QUOI ?!!!  
__-Bah oui accouches : qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me dire ?  
__-Euh…Rien ! Rien du tout ! Laisse tomber : c'est pas grave en fait ! »_ bafouilla la jeune femme en partant en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous le regard déconcerté de son interlocuteur.

**……**

Non vraiment quand elle repensait à ce moment, Martel se sentait incroyablement stupide. C'était pourtant pas si compliqué ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu survivre à une guerre, à des expériences alchimiques qui l'avaient transformée en chimère, à des mois passés sous les ordres complètement tarés de Greed à vivre avec une bande de chimères bien sympathiques mais qui lui donnaient parfois envie de se pendre et un psychopathe sans aucune conscience qui faisait tout exploser…bref elle avait survécu à tout ça et elle n'était même pas capable d'annoncer à un gars qu'elle était enceinte de lui ! Tout ça n'était absolument pas logique. Pourtant toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent lui semblaient bien peu de choses par rapport à sa situation présente. Mais finalement est ce qu'elle était vraiment obligée d'informer le père ? Après tout peut-être que ça ne l'intéresserait pas ? Bon ok il avait le droit de savoir, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Elle pouvait bien attendre un peu, non ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui dire après la naissance ? Ou plus tard ? Martel essaya d'imaginer cette possibilité.

_« Oh tiens justement je pensais à toi ! Je voulais te dire : tu vois le gamin qui joue dans la rue là-bas ? Ben c'est le tien ! Génial, non ? Et à part ça, ça te dit une partie de carte ? »_

Mouais en fait ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'attendre aussi longtemps. De toute façon les membres du Devil's Nest allaient bien finir par se rendre compte tous seuls de sa grossesse. Bon les nausées pouvaient facilement passer pour des gueules de bois et elle pouvait toujours prétexter qu'elle était fatiguée à cause des missions absurdes que l'Avide leur confiait sans arrêt. Par contre elle voyait mal quelle excuse elle pouvait trouver pour son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Elle avait déjà pris deux kilos depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte. Et sa soudaine passion pour les pancakes ne suffirait pas à expliquer une prise de poids trop excessive. Déjà que les autres chimères la regardaient bizarrement quand elle engloutissait son quatorzième pancake au petit-déjeuner. La jeune femme goba une poignée de cacahuètes en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des joueurs où Greed venait de pousser une exclamation de joie en ramassant encore une fois toutes les mises. Elle se demanda quelle allait être la réaction du futur papa : allait-il être étonné ? Enervé ? Paniqué ? Heureux ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça à la fois ? Est-ce qu'il ferait un bon père d'ailleurs ? Martel se mit à méditer sur cette question d'un air songeur : peut-être qu'il aimerait jouer avec le bébé et que quand celui-ci serait plus grand il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il sait ? Puis ils iraient dans les champs pour cueillir des fruits ou alors à la pêche. Et le soir pendant que le jeune papa raconterait une histoire à leurs rejetons, une fille et un garçon, elle tricoterait de mignons petits chaussons pour leur troisième enfant à naitre et…Oulà ! Voilà qu'elle se mettait à être sentimentale ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle était une guerrière pas une jeune fille aimant les histoires à l'eau de rose qui passait son temps en rêvant à sa vie future avec son prince charmant. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, c'était surement ses hormones qui lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant cette idée n'était pas si désagréable et... Non mais vraiment elle délirait là ! Fallait qu'elle arrête ses divagations parce que ça lui retournait le cerveau. Inconsciemment elle passa une main sur son ventre en souriant. Perdues dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Kimblee se lever pour se diriger vers le bar, prendre une bouteille qui trainait et se servir un verre. Elle vit encore moins l'une des cruches de Greed se diriger au même endroit tout en parlant à ses amies et, trop occupée à jacasser et glousser, percuter l'alchimiste par accident et renverser le contenu du verre qu'il venait de se servir sur sa veste.

**BOUM**

L'explosion qui suivi la collision entre l'Ecarlate et la bécasse eut les conséquences habituelles : le comptoir fût recouvert d'une belle teinte vermeille, les filles s'enfuirent en hurlant à l'autre bout du bar, Greed beugla à Kimblee qu'il n'avait pas à faire exploser ses potiches et les chimères soupirèrent en réalisant qu'elles allaient encore devoir se coltiner le nettoyage des dégâts. Par contre cette explosion eut une autre répercussion qui étonna les habitués du Devil's Nest : Martel bondit sur ses pieds pour sauter à la gorge de Kimblee en hurlant.

_« Non mais il va pas bien le malade ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend de faire exploser cette pauvre fille ?! Espèce de taré !  
__-Elle avait renversé mon verre, et sali ma veste en plus !  
__- Ben ce n'est pas une raison pour la tuer ! En plus je vous signale que votre veste est encore plus sale maintenant ! Crétin !!!  
__-C'est pas faux…Mais de toute façon elle n'avait qu'à faire attention. Puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêle la vipère, surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire que t'étais super copine avec cette conne.  
__- Non je ne l'aimais pas : c'était qu'une allumeuse décérébrée. Toujours est-il que ça ne se fait pas de tuer les gens comme ça !  
__-Bon écoute la blondasse : tu me gonfles là! J'explose qui je veux et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher. Maintenant tu dégages de mon chemin avant que je te bute aussi !  
__-Et en plus vous osez menacer une femme enceinte !  
__-Hein ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Elle n'était pas enceinte cette pétasse !  
__-Mais je ne parle pas de cette cruche ! C'est moi qui suis enceinte espèce d'abru…  
_Silence général suite au décrochement d'une quinzaine de mâchoires.  
_-…ti !!! Euh…je veux dire en fait…je…Et merde !!!  
__-Attends là…Tu…tu…tu veux dire que t'es enceinte ? Toi ?! » _bafouilla Kimblee d'un air ahuri.

Martel tenta de nier mais, ne sachant pas quoi dire et lassée de jouer la comédie, elle finit par lâcher un soupir avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. A cette nouvelle un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle : Kimblee la fixait les yeux tout écarquillés, Dolchatte qui venait de tomber à la renverse de son siège resta le cul par terre à dévisager la jeune femme, Roa ressemblait plus à ce moment précis à une grenouille béate qu'à un bœuf, Urichi avait oublié qu'il était en train de se servir à boire il y a trente seconde de cela et inondait la table de rhum, Bedo clignait frénétiquement des paupières comme si cela pouvait l'aider à assimiler cette nouvelle et les pimbêches avaient totalement effacé de leurs esprits la mort de leur amie pour se concentrer sur ce fait incroyable c'est-à-dire que Martel avait une vie intime ! En fait seul Greed semblait ne pas être traumatisé par l'annonce de la femme-serpent : un sourire s'élargissait en effet sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il bondisse de son siège en hurlant d'une voix triomphale :

_« HAHA ! Je le savais que tu nous cachais quelque chose !!!  
__-Oui, vous êtes vraiment très perspicace M'sieur Greed, _répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules résigné.  
_-Et t'espérais nous le cacher longtemps ? Tu le sais depuis quand ?  
__-Environ trois semaines, et depuis j'essayais de trouver un moyen de l'annoncer…mais grâce à la magnifique délicatesse de Kimblee le problème est résolu je crois.  
_L'homonculus approuva la remarque de sa chimère avec un sourire avant de se mettre à froncer les sourcils comme si un fait d'une extrême importance venait de lui traverser la tête.  
_-Une petite minute : tu dis que tu es enceinte, mais pour que tu sois tombée enceinte faut que t'es eu des relations avec un mec. Or comme tu ne fréquentes personne en dehors d'ici, sinon je serais au courant parce que je sais toujours tout, ça veut dire que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec un mec d'ici. Donc ça veut dire que quelqu'un ici va être papa ! _conclu l'Avide tout fier de son raisonnement.  
Martel leva les yeux au ciel face à une telle démonstration de logique de la part de son patron avant de lui répondre d'un ton quelque peu affligé.  
_-En effet M'sieur Greed, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire les bébés ne naissent pas dans les choux, par conséquent il est fort probable que quelqu'un ici devienne papa. »_

Les hommes du Devil's Nest paraissaient pourtant avoir jusqu'à présent négligé ce principe de base dans la conception d'un enfant puisque ce n'est qu'après la remarque de Martel qu'ils commencèrent à échanger des regards interrogateurs pour tenter de découvrir l'identité du mystérieux géniteur. Regards qui se tournèrent spontanément vers Greed qui répliqua en levant les mains d'un air innocent.

_« Hého ! Ne me fixez pas comme ça ! Je vous rappelle que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, moi !  
__-Mais si ce n'est pas vous…_commença Roa  
_-…c'est qui alors ? »_ termina Dolchatte.

Les chimères recommencèrent à se dévisager, passant de l'un à l'autre à tour de rôle et guettant le moindre signe qui trahirait un aveu de la part de l'un d'entre-deux. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence et de regards pesants, Martel senti un profond sentiment d'agacement monter en elle.

_« C'est fini, oui ?! A vous voir on a l'impression que je passe mon temps à m'envoyer en l'air avec tout le bar !  
__-Ah mais ma p'tite Martel on ignore ce que tu fais de tes nuits ! » _rétorqua l'Avide avec un sourire pervers.

**SBAAAAAAF**

La gifle de Martel aurait probablement assommé n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée mais Greed se contenta de redonner à son visage son apparence habituelle tandis que la chimère massait son poignet douloureux en maudissant intérieurement la capacité de son patron à transformer son corps en armure indestructible. Le patron en question lui adressa un clin d'œil narquois avant de se mettre à chantonner d'une voix joyeuse.

_« De toute façon moi je sais qui c'est le papa !  
__-Pardon ?! Vous…vous savez qui c'est ? _interrogea la jeune femme en palissant.  
_-Ouais ! Bon je ne suis pas sûr et certain mais j'ai de fortes présomptions.  
__-Et vous pensez que c'est qui exactement ?  
__-KIMBLEE !!! »_

A l'annonce de son nom par l'homonculus, l'alchimiste, qui avait fini par se désintéresser des propos de la chimère pour retourner se servir à boire, manqua de s'étouffer avec son whisky.

_«QUOI ?!!  
-PARDON ?!!!  
-Non mais tu dérailles l'Avide !!!  
-Vous êtes cinglé M'sieur Greed ?!!  
-Moi et cette vipère ?!!!  
-Moi et ce psychopathe ?!!!  
-Bah oui…  
-Non mais faut vous faire soigner M'sieur Greed !  
-Pas du tout ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui le père de ton enfant.  
-Mais t'es malade ! Jamais je ne la toucherais ta vipère ! Même pas ivre mort !  
-Je préfère mourir plutôt que de coucher avec Kimblee !  
-Ah…Là je reconnais que j'aimerais participer.»_ admit l'Ecarlate avec un rictus malveillant.

Cette remarque fit sortir de ses gonds la blonde qui s'empara de son poignard en se tournant vers l'humain avec un sifflement menaçant. Son geste fût arrêté par l'homonculus qui lui confisqua l'arme avec un mouvement de la tête désapprobateur.

_«Allez vous deux : arrêtez de vous battre et comportez vous comme les bons parents que vous allez être.  
__-Bordel mais tu me soules Greed ! Je te dis que c'est pas moi qui l'ai mise en cloque ta chimère !  
__- Oui ce n'est pas lui ! Puis d'abord d'où vous est venue cette idée à la con ?  
__-C'est pourtant évident : vous passez votre temps à vous engueuler et à vous battre…  
__-Parce qu'on se déteste ! _hurlèrent en chœur Martel et Kimblee.  
_-Oui, oui vous vous détestez. Mais le truc c'est que vous vous détestez tellement et y a tellement de tensions entre vous deux que ça en devient presque sexuel ! Donc vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Franchement ça doit être super chaud entre vous au lit. »_

L'alchimiste et la chimère se figèrent devant l'homonculus avec un visage suffoqué. Puis au bout d'une trentaine de secondes ils échangèrent un regard signifiant « Tu le butes en premier ou je m'en charge ? ».

_«Non mais franchement M'sieur Greed faut que vous arrêtiez de réfléchir à des trucs comme ça.  
__- Ouais ça ne te réussit pas d'essayer de réfléchir.  
__-Pourtant je suis sûre que mon idée est la bonne. Vous ne voulez pas l'admettre c'est tout.  
__-Mais c'est n'importe quoi !  
__-Bon ça suffit maintenant je VEUX qu'on vous avouiez que vous êtes bien ensemble et que Kimblee est le père du bébé.  
__-MAIS BORDEL !!! PUISQUE JE VOUS/TE DIS QUE JE N'AI PAS COUCHE AVEC LUI/ELLE !!!  
__-Pourtant des fois vous êtes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, comme en ce moment.  
_**BOUM  
**_-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas l'admettre, hein ! _les sermonna Greed en se reconstituant.  
_-Y a rien à admettre puisque ce n'est pas lui le père.  
__-Et si ce n'est pas lui c'est qui alors ? _demanda l'Avide d'un ton ironique.  
_-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! J'informerais le père quand on sera seuls.  
__-Donc c'est bien Kimblee mais tu ne veux pas le dire devant tout le monde.  
__-PUTAIN ! VOUS M'EMMERDEZ M'SIEUR GREED ! CE N'EST PAS KIMBLEE LE PERE ! C'EST DOLCHATTE !!! »_

Un glapissement retenti parmi les chimères qui avaient assisté sans bouger à la discussion houleuse de la jeune femme avec les deux bruns. Tous les yeux se braquèrent dans un même mouvement sur Dolchatte qui était subitement devenu plus blanc que le Colonel Archer. Martel s'approcha et lui fit un sourire crispé.

_« Hum…Je suis désolée Dol'. J'aurais voulu te l'annoncer d'une meilleure manière mais voilà y a eu un petit cafouillage…et...euh...enfin bref…Tu vas être papa ! »_

* * *

Voilà le chapitre deux donne la résolution du grand mystére (quoique) de l'identité du père du bébé. Dolchatte est donc l'heureux gagnant, il en a de la chance ! Il y avait plus de soupçons sur Kimblee dans les reviews mais même si l'imaginer s'occuper d'un mini-Ecarlate pouvait être amusant, je pense que Dol' ferait un bien meilleur père. Puis de toute façon je voulais faire un Dolchatte/Martel parce qu'ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. ^^


	3. La théorie de Greed

**Chapitre 3 : La théorie de Greed  
**

Dolchatte leva la main pour frapper à la porte avant d'arrêter son geste en poussant un soupir. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il se trouvait devant la chambre de Martel sans parvenir à en passer le seuil. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la déranger après ce qui s'était passé hier. Tout semblait pourtant bien se dérouler jusqu'à l'incident qui poussa la jeune femme à partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'où elle n'était toujours pas sortie. Dolchatte se remémora les événements qui suivirent l'annonce de la jeune femme lors de la soirée précédente.

**……**

Le Devil's Nest abasourdi observait Martel et celui qu'elle avait désigné comme le père de son enfant en passant de l'un à l'autre avec des yeux ronds. La jeune femme, quelque peu gênée d'être l'objet de tant d'attention, esquissa un petit sourire vers Dolchatte qui ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson manquant d'oxygène. C'est alors que Greed s'approcha de lui pour lui coller une grande tape dans le dos en s'exclamant joyeusement :

_« Ben alors Dol', tu nous avais caché ça ! Ca te fait quoi d'apprendre que tu vas être papa ?  
__-Heu…ben…en fait…je…c'est…euh…Comment c'est possible ?  
__-Tu veux dire d'un point de vue technique ? _demanda l'Avide en haussant un sourcil, inquiet à l'idée de devoir expliquer ce genre de chose à sa chimère.  
_-Non…ça je sais…mais…euh…Quand est ce que…je…c'était quand ?  
_La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné en s'approchant du blond.  
_-Hum…Tu ne te rappelles pas de cette soirée, il y a environ trois mois ? C'était l'anniversaire de Bedo…on avait un peu bu…puis on est allé se promener tout les deux et…  
__-Ah oui, oui ! _s'exclama l'homme-chien avec un sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. _Et donc…maintenant…tu…enfin…je…euh…tu…  
__-Oulà il en est tout traumatisé le futur papa ! T'es pas content Dol' ?_ interrogea l'homonculus dans un éclat de rire.  
_-Euh…si, si c'est génial…mais ça fait un choc quand même, _répondit l'intéressé d'une voix émue.  
_-Bon les gars qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Faut fêter ça ! Allez sortez le champagne qu'on trinque !  
__-Oui M'sieur Greed. »_

Les bouteilles se mirent rapidement à circuler parmi les habitués du bar qui commentaient la nouvelle d'un air réjoui. Les chimères félicitaient chaleureusement Martel qui répondait avec un sourire timide et Dolchatte affichait une mine béate, un homonculus enjoué toujours accroché à son épaule. Finalement Greed le lâcha pour s'approcher de la future maman un verre à la main.

_« Félicitation, tiens toi aussi faut que tu fêtes ça !  
__-M'sieur Greed non ! _intervient Roa _On ne donne pas d'alcool à une femme enceinte.  
__-Hé c'est vrai ça…Désolé Martel, les beuveries c'est fini pour toi.  
__-Oui je crois qu'il va falloir que je me résolve à cette idée au moins pour neuf mois, _murmura la jeune femme avec un sourire.  
_-Parce que vous comptez le garder ?  
_Les regards se tournèrent vers Tucker.  
_-Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a jamais vu un enfant conçu par des chimères et…  
__-Et vous pensez que mon enfant est malade ?  
__-Non…au contraire…en fait j'aimerais beaucoup suivre votre grossesse, ça promet d'être très intéressant.  
__-Pardon ?!  
__-Je vous interdis de traiter Martel et mon enfant comme des cobayes pour vos expériences __! _s'exclama Dolchatte d'une voix indignée.  
Un éclat de rire retentit à l'autre bout du bar. Kimblee, qui jusque là ne s'était pas mêlé aux autres, s'avança en affichant un rictus cruel.  
_-Il faut comprendre Tucker : un bébé conçu par deux chimères garantie une monstruosité amusante à étudier, voir disséquer.  
__- Comment osez-vous ! Mon enfant n'est pas une monstruosité !  
__-Bien sûr, il est humain…enfin à moitié humain…et aussi un quart chien et un quart serpent ! »_

A ces mots Martel se jeta sur Kimblee pour le gifler le plus fort qu'elle pu avant de partir en courant tandis que l'Ecarlate s'esclaffait devant les autres devenus subitement silencieux.

**……**

Dolchatte inspira profondément puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, frappa trois petits coups à la porte. Pas de réponse. Un peu inquiet, il ouvrit et passa la tête dans l'embrasure. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et une forme sombre était allongée dans le lit.

_« Martel ? Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda timidement la chimère mâle.  
_-Dégage Dol' !  
__-Je…je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais : on t'a pas vu depuis hier et…Tu pleures ?  
__-Non ! _Elle réprima un sanglot. _Casse-toi je t'ai dit !  
_Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit près d'elle. Après un moment de silence, il posa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.  
_-Kimblee est vraiment con ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas personne ici ne pense que notre bébé est un monstre, puis je te garantie que je ne laisserai jamais Tucker vous faire du mal.  
__- Dol'…On ne peut pas le garder.  
__-Pardon ?  
__-Le bébé on ne peut pas le garder.  
__-Mais…Martel…Je…  
__-Il ne peut pas subir la même chose que nous. Je refuse que mon enfant souffre comme nous avons pu le faire. Je suis désolée, je n'aurai jamais du te le dire. J'aurai dû y réfléchir avant et comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.  
_Dolchatte déglutit difficilement.  
_-Tu es sûre de toi ?…C'est…ce n'est pas une décision anodine…  
__-Je sais…cette idée ne me plait pas du tout mais c'est la seule chose à faire…Tu veux bien me laisser seule…s'il te plait…  
__-Comme tu veux…je…je serais pas loin si tu as besoin », _articula péniblement l'homme en se levant.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Greed affichant son éternel sourire de requin et tenant un classeur à la main.

_« J'espère que je vous dérange pas les tourtereaux ? Je réfléchissais en me disant que le Devil's Nest n'était pas tout à fait conçu pour élever un enfant et que donc il allait probablement falloir faire des petits travaux pour remédier à ce problème. Du coup j'ai été chercher des prospectus concernant la déco. Apparemment les couleurs pour les gamins c'est soit bleu, soit rose, selon le sexe, mais bon s'il faut attendre la naissance pour faire les peintures ça risque d'être chiant ! Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait peindre sa chambre en mauve, ça fait un mélange de bleu et de rose, puis ça me plait bien le mauve comme couleur. Vous en pensez quoi ? Puis aussi j'ai pensé…_L'homonculus s'arrêta en voyant la mine atterrée de Dolchatte. _Quoi ? Je tombe mal ?  
__-Et bien en fait…c'est-à-dire que…  
__-Y a un problème Dol' ?  
__-Ce qu'il essaye de vous dire c'est que cette conversation n'a aucun intérêt. Maintenant laissez moi tranquille tous les deux !  
__-Voyons Martel ! C'est important de prévoir l'aménagement de la chambre du bébé !  
__-M'sieur Greed arrêtez…pitié…Martel a décidé que…elle ne veut pas garder le bébé…  
__-Hein ? Vous allez le coller à l'orphelinat ? Mais pourquoi ?  
__-Putain mais il est con ou il le fait exprès ?! _s'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant.  
_-Calme toi Martel…En fait M'sieur Greed, elle a décidé…de s'en séparer avant la naissance », _expliqua Dolchatte d'une voix faible.

L'homonculus les fixa un moment comme s'il ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de demander calmement :

_« Je peux savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés à cette idée ?  
__-C'est vraiment obligatoire ?  
__-Ben oui. Je veux savoir comment vous avez pu en arriver à une telle extrémité alors que je n'en vois aucune raison.  
__-Mais bordel il ne va pas nous lâcher ce con ! Vous ne comprenez pas la situation ? Vous êtes débile ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'on ne peut pas le garder ce bébé ? Qu'est ce que vous venez nous faire chier avec vos histoire de peinture ! _explosa Martel d'une façon si impressionnante que les deux hommes ne purent empêcher un mouvement de recul.  
_-Je veux bien croire qu'avoir un bébé puisse être déstabilisant mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.  
__-Le problème c'est que je refuse de donner la vie à une monstruosité !!!  
_Greed leva les yeux au ciel.  
_-Ok, je vois…Kimblee a réussi son coup apparemment…Bon alors deux choses. Déjà tu vas te calmer parce que ce n'est surement pas recommandé dans ton état. Ensuite je t'interdis de redire une connerie pareille : ton enfant n'est pas une monstruosité et je te jure que si jamais tu me ressors une phrase de ce genre je t'arrache la tête, même si tu es enceinte et que je ne frappe pas les femmes !  
__-Mais…  
__-Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Ce bébé n'est pas un monstre…bon d'accord il sera peut-être un peu bizarre mais y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Après tout on est tous un peu bizarre ici, non ?  
__-Mais cet enfant n'ira pas bien, il risque d'avoir des problèmes de santé ou de souffrir de son apparence. C'est impossible qu'il aille bien.  
__-Tsss impossible est une chose qui n'existe pas ! D'après Tucker c'est déjà un miracle que tu sois tombée enceinte, ça doit vouloir dire que ce petit tient vraiment à vivre. Et vous-même dites que le plus important c'est de vivre, peut-importe votre condition. Puis il n'a aucune raison de souffrir de son état s'il est élevé dans l'amour et tous ces trucs. Vous ferez de bons parents.  
__-Mais Dolchatte et moi ne sommes même pas le même type de chimère : le mélange risque d'être néfaste et…  
__-Et quoi ? Bon j'admets que dans le cas où le père aurait été Tucker ou Bedo tu aurais eu de sérieuses raisons de t'inquiéter mais là franchement je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un drame. Dol' fait un très bon géniteur. Au pire ça donnera un petit blond vachement souple et trop fidèle qui sifflera et passera son temps à courir après les chats ! »_

Martel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Content de lui, Greed s'assit à côté d'elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais la jeune femme se ressaisit vite.

_« Non il est hors de question que l'on garde ce bébé juste parce que dans un sursaut d'avidité égoïste vous avez décidé que vous vouliez qu'on le garde. Ce n'est pas un jouet !  
__-Pfff j'ai l'air aussi pitoyable que ça ? Bien sûr je veux que vous le gardiez mais il n'est pas uniquement question de moi dans cette histoire. Vous aussi vous le voulez ce bébé ! Tu n'aurais pas informé tout le monde de ton état si tu comptais vraiment y mettre un terme. Avoue que l'idée d'être mère te plaisait. Puis regarde ce pauvre Dolchatte qui nous fait ses yeux de chien battu depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'en veut pas de ce petit, lui qui était si content hier.  
_La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui semblait ne plus savoir quelle attitude adopter.  
_-Oui mais…  
__-Bordel arrête avec tes "mais" ! Franchement je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te mettrais dans cet état à cause d'une remarque de Kimblee ! Tu sais bien que c'est un connard absolu et qu'il déteste tout le monde, toi en particulier. Il a dit ça pour vous emmerder, et je dois avouer qu'il a bien réussi ! Allez ne t'inquiètes pas : ton bébé ira très bien, c'est un coriace comme sa maman ! » _déclara Greed en lui collant un coup de poing amical mais douloureux dans le bras.

Martel frotta son bras engourdi en cherchant de nouveaux arguments mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'homonculus avait finit par la convaincre. Elle poussa un soupir de résignation en se calant plus confortablement dans son lit et passa une main sur son ventre. Greed avait raison, elle y tenait à ce bébé.

Rempli de fierté, l'Avide quitta le lit afin de laisser la place au futur papa qui se glissa auprès de la jeune femme pour l'enlacer tendrement. Ils étaient mignons tout les deux, en les regardant il aurait presque cru à l'amour. Il fit mine de sortir de la chambre mais s'arrêta sur le seuil. Les deux chimères le virent se retourner en affichant un sourire carnassier.

_« Par contre je vous préviens : je VEUX être parrain ! »_

Dolchatte éclata de rire aussitôt que Greed eut franchit la porte.

_« Je crois qu'on a plus trop le choix maintenant.  
__-En effet »_ répondit Martel en se lovant dans les bras de son compagnon.

* * *

_Un chapitre peut-être moins drôle mais ça me semblait important d'aborder ce sujet, aprés tout avec ce qu'ont vécu Martel et ses amis cela peut paraitre logique qu'elle éprouve des craintes pour son bébé._

_En tout cas ça aura permis de montrer Greed sous un autre jour : pour une fois ce n'est pas un crétin avide ! C'est assez étrange de l'imaginer sortir des trucs pas trop con en fait. Mais il recommencera à se comporter normalement dans le prochain chapitre.  
Par contre Kimblee est égal à lui-même et se comporte toujours comme un salaud. Et comme il a été méchant, il va souffrir dans le prochain chapitre, na !_


	4. Vive les hormones !

**Chapitre 4 : Vive les hormones !**

_« QUI A BOUFF__É__ LES DERNIERS PANCAKES ?! »_

Les quelques chimères déjà présentes dans la salle principale du Devil's Nest à cette heure plutôt matinale tournèrent la tête en direction de l'origine des cris et, constatant la présence de Martel serrant convulsivement les poings à l'entrée de la pièce, décidèrent rapidement de se concentrer sur leurs occupations précédentes. Greed leva les yeux de son journal avant de se replonger dans sa lecture avec un soupir blasé.

_« Hé ! Je vous parle bande de cons ! Alors répondez moi ! Qui a osé bouffer mes pancakes ?!  
__- …  
__-Vous comptez m'ignorer longtemps comme ça ? Ou répondre à une simple question est trop difficile pour vos cerveaux d'alcooliques dégénérés ?!  
__- …  
__-Mais bordel vous faites chier ! M'sieur Greed c'est vous qui avez bouffé mes pancakes ?! _interrogea la jeune femme en arrachant le journal des mains de l'homonculus qui lui jeta un regard noir.  
_-Non Martel : je te l'affirme comme tous les matins depuis plus d'une semaine ce n'est pas moi qui ai mangé tes pancakes. Et avant que tu ne le demandes je n'ai pas non plus touché aux chips, ni aux cacahuètes, ni aux cookies, ni au saucisson et encore moins à ces petits nounours à la guimauve que tu engloutis par kilos. Je peux récupérer mon journal maintenant ? »_

Martel esquissa une grimace en scrutant son patron pour tenter de déceler une quelconque preuve de mensonge dans son comportement, n'y parvenant pas elle fini par lui rendre sa gazette avec un grognement et se tourna vers les quelques chimères attablées à une table à proximité. En la voyant approcher Dolchatte lança un regard désespéré à Roa qui répondit par une expression résignée tandis que Bedo essayait discrètement de se faire la malle.

_« Bon si c'est pas l'Avide insatiable qui a bouffé mes pancakes qui c'est ? Allez avouez ! Lequel d'entre vous est l'immonde saligaud qui ose voler le petit-dej' d'une femme enceinte ?!  
__- …  
__-Toi le lézard qu'essaye de foutre le camp ! _invectiva la blonde d'une voix menaçante en attrapant la chimère par le col. _C'est toi qui a bouffé mes pancakes ?!  
__-Non ! Je te le jure ! C'est pas moi Martel ! C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait !  
__-Ok, alors si c'est pas toi qui c'est ? T'as vu quelqu'un ? Crache le morceau ! Et arrête de chialer !  
_Dolchatte se mordit la lèvre en entendant le tour que prenait cette conversation et décida de venir en aide à son camarade.  
_-Martel... Martel lâche-le, allez soit gentille. Il n'y est pour rien et tu vas finir par lui faire mal.  
__-Tu veux prendre sa place ?  
__-Non, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver. Ce ne sont que des pancakes, et puis on n'y est pour rien s'il n'y en a plus.  
__-Ah ouais ? Ils ont disparus comme par magie peut-être ?  
__-Non. C'est toi qui les a finis cette nuit, tu t'es relevée à quatre heures à cause d'une fringale nocturne. Tu t'en souviens ? » _

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire et fixa son amant d'un air ahuri. Elle finit par lâcher Bedo et tourna les yeux vers le canapé où Greed lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête que l'homme-chien avait raison. Martel devient subitement silencieuse et les hommes l'entourant pensèrent à tort qu'elle s'était calmée, malheureusement pour eux elle se remit à hurler au bout de deux minutes.

_« Et pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt bande de crétins ? Je ne m'en rappelais pas mais vous auriez pu me le dire on aurait pas perdu autant de temps ! Et d'abord pourquoi vous n'avez pas préparé d'autres pancakes ?! C'est si compliqué que ça de mélanger de la farine, du lait, des œufs et du sucre ?! Faut que je fasse tout ici ?! Je ne suis pas votre esclave ! Et en plus dans mon état vous pourriez m'aider un peu ! Mais non faut toujours que vous vous comportiez comme des enfoirés égoïstes et incapables de faire quoi que ce soit ! Ah pour picoler y a du monde hein ! Mais quand il faut nettoyer ou faire la cuisine c'est Martel qui doit s'y coller ! Parce que Martel c'est la bonniche ! Espèces de bons à rien ! Fainéants ! Ivrognes ! Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Ah elle est belle la bande du Devil's Nest ! Une bande de bouffons portés sur la bouteille oui ! Tous justes bons à faire des conneries, boire et jouer au poker ! Et toi essaye pas de m'apitoyer avec tes yeux de chien battu ! Père indigne ! Ça te viendrait pas à l'idée d'aider un peu la mère de ton futur gosse ?! Tu ne pourrais penser à me préparer à manger avant que je me lève ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il faut que je le nourrisse ce morveux et qu'en ce moment je suis fatiguée ! Pourquoi t'as pas fait mes pancakes ?! Espèce de sale cabot ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de...  
__-Mais elle va la fermer sa grande gueule la vipère ?! _aboya Kimblee en pénétrant dans la pièce son café à la main.  
-_Il a un problème le psychopathe ?!  
__-Ouais j'ai un problème ! Mon problème c'est que ça va bientôt faire quinze jours que tu nous les brises tous les matins avec tes histoires de bouffe ! Alors maintenant tu vas la boucler sinon je t'explose, compris la vipère ?!  
__-Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre vos explosions ?! Connard !  
__-Me pousse pas à bout ! Je te préviens que si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver ! Va y avoir des morceaux de femme enceinte un peu partout sur les murs !  
__-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! _rugit Martel en sortant un poignard.  
_-Houla... On se calme tous les deux... Tout doux... M'sieur Greed ! À l'aide !  
_L'homonculus leva les yeux au ciel en quittant son canapé pour rejoindre Dolchatte qui tentait vainement de s'interposer entre sa compagne et l'alchimiste.  
_-Calmos les deux excités ! Vous restez tranquilles et c'est un ordre, compris ? Kimblee la provoque pas, elle est à cran en ce moment. Puis toi Martel essaye de te détendre un peu : c'est pénible de t'entendre hurler constamment, c'est normal que ça agace Kimblee. En plus tu sais bien qu'il est d'une humeur exécrable tant qu'il n'a pas bu son café.  
_La jeune femme foudroya l'Avide du regard avant de s'emparer du café bouillant del'Écarlate pour le lui jeter à la figure.  
_-Ben voilà il l'a bu son café !  
__-BORDEL !!! Mais t'es folle ?! Ça brûle ! Salope !!!  
__-Oh le pauvre petit alchimiste a bobo ! Si j'avais cinq minutes j'en pleurais.  
__-Maintenant ça suffit ! Je vais t'exploser connasse !  
__-Je vous aurais buté avant !  
__-Hé mais ! Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez c'est un ordre ! STOP !!! JE VEUX QUE VOUS ARRÊTIEZ !!! »_

Greed qui tentait tant bien que mal de séparer l'alchimiste de la chimère se fit exploser à la place de la jeune femme. Il se recomposa en lançant un regard meurtrier à Kimblee et enlaça Martel de ses bras pour la protéger d'une nouvelle explosion tout en l'empêchant d'attaquer le psychopathe qui leur faisait face. Comme elle refusait d'arrêter de s'agiter, il resserra son étreinte en émettant un grognement agacé et lui colla une taloche sur le sommet du crâne.

_« Aie ! Ça va pas ? Avec votre main en carbone ça fait mal je vous signale !  
__-Désolé mais tu n'avais qu'à te calmer quand je te l'ai demandé. J'aime pas frapper les femmes, enceintes en plus, mais là tu commences vraiment à me gonfler ! Pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça ?  
__-J'en sais rien, c'est vous qui m'énervez !  
__-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir c'est à cause de ses hormones, _expliqua Tucker en quittant la table située dans un recoin du bar où il était en train de travailler. _Les femmes enceintes sont souvent soumises à ce genre de sautes d'humeur à cause de toutes les hormones que libère la grossesse. Elles peuvent s'énerver ou avoir des pulsions bizarres mais c'est normal. Ma femme faisait la même chose lorsqu'elle attendait ma petite Nina.  
__-Ouais bah vous êtes gentil le savant fou mais vous allez éviter de me comparer à votre femme ! Surtout quand on voit ce que vous en avez fait !  
__-Martel du calme, tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à Tucker aussi ? Je veux bien croire cette histoire d'hormones mais faut essayer de te contrôler un peu. Parce que tu commences à vraiment à foutre un bordel pas possible dans MON bar.  
__-Ah oui c'est vrai tout ce qui vous importe c'est VOTRE bar !  
__-Mais non toi aussi tu es importante et puis le bébé aussi, après tout c'est MON filleul et...  
__-Ouais, je sais ! Je suis VOTRE chimère, et le bébé c'est VOTRE filleul, puis il ne faut pas mettre le boxon dans VOTRE bar sinon ça peut nuire à VOTRE compte en banque ! C'est vrai que tout vous appartient ici. Ben vous savez quoi ? VOTRE foutue avidité et VOTRE volonté de tout contrôler commence sérieusement à me faire chier !  
__-Martel ne dis pas ça au boss ! _s'exclama Dolchatte d'une voix indignée.  
_-Martel dis pas ça au boss ! Et gna gna gna ! Dol' t'es vraiment qu'un lèche-botte ! Mais c'est normal après tout : tu ne fais qu'agir en gentil toutou qui obéit à son maitre ! Oh le gentil toutou ! Il protège les affaires de M'sieur Greed le gentil toutou ! Oh oui ! »_

La femme-serpent s'approcha de la table où Tucker avait laissé ses affaires et s'empara d'un stylo, puis elle adressa un grand sourire aux hommes qui la contemplaient d'un air déconcerté et se mit à écrire sur le mur à côté d'elle.

___« _Comme c'est le bar de M'sieur Greed c'est le mur de M'sieur Greed donc on va écrire « GREED » pour que tout le monde sache à qui appartient ce mur. Puis ça c'est les livres de Tucker mais comme Tucker appartient à M'sieur Greed ces livres lui appartiennent aussi donc là aussi on écrit « GREED ». Et là c'est la table de M'sieur Greed, puis ça c'est la chaise de M'sieur Greed, et là c'est la bouteille de whisky de M'sieur Greed, puis ça c'est la table basse de M'sieur Greed, et les clopes de M'sieur Greed, et le journal de M'sieur Greed, et le canapé de M'sieur Greed... »

Martel continua à faire le tour de la salle en inscrivant « GREED » sur tous les objets qu'elle trouvait tandis que l'homonculus et ses hommes la fixaient comme si elle était devenue folle. Finalement, ne trouvant plus de surface à gribouiller, elle se planta devant Kimblee avec un rictus sadique. Avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et le renversa sur le comptoir pour tracer le nom de l'homonculus en lettres capitales sur son front. Puis avec un grand sourire elle se retourna vers l'Avide et lui donna le stylo.

_« C'est bon, maintenant tout le monde sait que tout ça est à vous : VOTRE bar, VOS meubles, VOTRE canapé, VOTRE alcool, VOS clopes et même VOTRE alchimiste psychopathe à la con. Sur ce je vous laisse parce que sinon je vais tous vous étriper. Je veux juste ajouter avant de partir que vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis et que je vous emmerde. Voilà. »_

Une fois ces mots prononcés, Martel se dirigea vers la porte en marchant la tête haute sous le regard estomaqué de toutes les personnes présentes. En arrivant à proximité du seuil, elle passa à côté de Bedo qui perturba quelque peu sa sortie tout en dignité :

_« AIE ! Martel t'as marché sur ma queue.  
__-BEN T'AVAIS QU'A PAS LA LAISSER TRAINER !!!  
__-Oui madame ! Pardon madame ! Pas taper ! Pitié !!! »_

La chimère serpent lança un coup d'œil glacial à l'homme lézard qui poussa un couinement plaintif et se recroquevilla sur lui même en serrant sa queue dans ses bras. Dès que Martel fût sortie de la pièce, Greed se tourna vers Tucker en désignant la porte du pouce.

_« Donc d'après toi ça c'est normal ?  
__-Hé bien... d'une certaine manière... on peut dire que oui.  
__-Et ça va durer longtemps à ton avis ?  
__-Je ne sais pas vraiment, ça dépend des femmes. Ça peut s'arrêter dans un ou deux jours ou bien durer jusqu'à l'accouchement.  
__-Ok... »_

Les hommes du Devil's Nest fixèrent d'un air inquiet la porte par laquelle la jeune femme venait tout juste de s'éclipser, craignant fortement qu'elle revienne dans la pièce avec une nouvelle saute d'humeur. Déjà que Martel était dangereuse en temps normal mais maintenant que ses hormones jouaient au yoyo elle semblait prête à massacrer une ville entière d'un simple regard. Kimblee lâcha un juron en tentant d'effacer les traces de stylo recouvrant son front pendant que l'homonculus et l'homme-chien réfléchissaient à une solution pour calmer la future maman et que les autres chimères se faisaient des messes basses dans leur dos.

_« Bon les gars ! Qui est pour qu'on enferme Martel à la cave jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse ? »_

Curieusement Greed ne fût pas du tout étonné de voir toutes les mains se lever d'un même mouvement dans les dix secondes qui suivirent sa question.

**… …**

Un peu plus tard, Greed et Dolchatte débattaient activement d'un sujet très important, à savoir quelle était la meilleure arme entre les griffes de l'homonculus et le katana de la chimère, tandis que Roa comptait les points. C'est à ce moment que Martel fît son apparition pour s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond avec un sourire ravageur. L'homme-chien la regarda d'un air intrigué alors qu'elle se mettait à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

_« Alors beau blond quoi de neuf ?  
__-Euh…  
__-Tu sais que t'es vraiment craquant aujourd'hui ?  
__-…  
__-Ben dis quelque chose, fais pas ton timide Dol'. Après tout je ne vais pas te manger… enfin sauf si c'est ce que tu veux, _lui susurra langoureusement la jeune femme avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.  
_-KAI ! Ben Martel qu'est ce qui te prend ? _s'exclama Dolchatte en fixant la chimère-serpent avec un visage ahuri.  
-_Rien, je me sens juste d'humeur câline. Tu n'as pas envie de me faire un câlin Dolchounet ? _répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse tout en lui effleurant doucement la joue du bout des doigts.  
_-Euh si, si…  
__-Tant mieux alors. »_

À ces mots Martel afficha un sourire ravi en se lovant contre son amant qui lança un regard d'incompréhension aux deux hommes assis près de lui. Tandis que Roa lui répondait en haussant les épaules, Dolchatte essaya de se dégager un peu de l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui, la tête plaquée contre sa nuque, avait entrepris de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Quand elle arriva au troisième bouton, il tenta de l'écarter gentiment mais cela ne l'arrêta pas puisqu'elle se mit à embrasser avidement le visage et le cou de la chimère qui vira au rouge cramoisi suite à la réaction vaguement intéressée qu'afficha leur patron. Il émit un toussotement embarrassé en se reculant pour échapper aux lèvres de la jeune femme qui répliqua par un sourire lascif en faisant courir ses mains en direction de son entrejambe. Dolchatte poussa un petit cri de stupeur avant de la repousser brusquement en lui attrapant les poignets.

_« Mais Martel qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?  
__-A ton avis crétin ?!  
__-Oui mais…heu…y a du monde là.  
_La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil agacé à l'homonculus assit prés d'eux.  
_-Dites M'sieur Greed : ça vous dirait pas de foutre le camp qu'on puisse passer un moment tranquille avec Dolchatte ?  
__-Martel voyons ! Ne dit pas des choses pareilles au boss !  
__-Non mais il fait chier là le boss ! Moi j'ai envie d'un câlin !  
__-Hé un peu de respect Martel : c'est MON bar je te signale, _sermonna l'Avide d'une voix faussement autoritaire avant d'ajouter avec un sourire : _Après tu peux faire un câlin à Dolchatte quand je suis là, je m'en moque  
__-Ah bah tu vois Dol' : il s'en fout ! _s'exclama la chimère-serpent en passant ses deux bras autour du cou de l'homme-chien pour l'embrasser goulûment.  
_-Mmmmm !! Martel…je…mais…moi je ne m'en fous pas ! _articula difficilement le blond en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.  
_-T'es chiant ! Bon allez viens : on va dans ta chambre.  
_Elle se mit debout et essaya de faire lever son amant qui commençait à trouver ce comportement inquiétant.  
-_Non mais arrête Martel…  
__-Mais bordel c'est quoi ton problème ?! Je te propose qu'on aille passer du bon temps ensemble et toi tu refuses ? T'es pas bien ? Allez magne toi j'ai envie moi !  
__-Mais…non !  
__-Non ? Pourquoi non ? Tu…tu ne veux plus de moi ?  
__-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…  
__-Que depuis que je suis enceinte je suis grosse, moche et répugnante ?!  
__-Mais pas du tout ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que…  
__-Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ? Tu m'as mise en cloque et maintenant tu me jettes comme une merde !  
__-Mais non ! Je…  
_**SBAAAAAAAAAF  
**_-T'es qu'un sale enfoiré Dolchatte ! Je te déteste ! De toute façon vous les mecs vous êtes tous des connards qui ne pensez qu'à votre gueule ! Allez-vous faire voir ! » _rugit la jeune femme folle de rage en s'éloignant.

Dolchatte massa sa joue douloureuse avec une mine abasourdie en tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer tandis que Greed et Roa se dévisageaient d'un air gêné. L'homonculus se resservit à boire en lançant un coup d'œil désapprobateur à sa chimère.

_« Tssss ! Franchement Dol' t'aurais pu faire un effort !  
__-Mais vous avez vu son comportement ?  
__-M'sieur Greed a raison : tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un peu d'affection. Ce n'était pas méchant.  
__-Mouais, j'aurais plutôt dit du sexe moi, _commenta l'Avide en scrutant le fond de son verre.  
_-Ben justement ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait me bouffer ! On aurait dit un animal en chaleur ! Elle m'a fait peur !  
__-C'est vrai que c'était assez déstabilisant, c'est la première fois que je vois Martel se comporter de cette façon.  
_Roa acquiesça à la remarque de l'homonculus tandis que Dolchatte vidait son propre verre cul sec pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions.  
-_En plus j'ai été pris au dépourvu : y a même pas deux heures elle gueulait parce qu'elle n'avait plus de pancakes et là hop elle me saute dessus comme si elle n'avait pas vu de gars depuis quinze ans ! Saletés d'hormones de femme enceinte !  
_Les deux autres hommes hochèrent la tête d'un air blasé avant d'observer leurs verres de whisky en silence. Au bout de deux minutes Roa se passa une main derrière le crâne.  
_-N'empêche c'est con : pour une fois qu'elle avait l'air de bonne humeur.  
__-C'est clair ! En plus elle va être furax maintenant.  
_Nouveau silence…  
_-Tu ne voudrais pas aller la voir Dol' ? Pour essayer de…te faire pardonner ?  
__-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée maintenant.  
__-Je pourrais peut-être y aller à ta place ? Juste histoire de rendre service. »_

Mais avant que Dolchatte puisse émettre la moindre objection à l'Avide des insultes se firent entendre suivies d'une série d'explosions, de bruits de combat et d'un hurlement effrayant. Trente secondes plus tard, Kimblee pénétra dans la salle principale, les cheveux hirsutes, les fringues déchirées et le visage en sang.

_« Mais elle est malade la vipère ! Je l'ai juste bousculée dans le couloir et elle a essayé de m'encastrer dans le mur ! Elle est complètement tarée !  
_Greed émit un sifflement impressionné en voyant la tête de l'alchimiste :  
_-En fait t'as raison Dol' : vaut mieux la laisser tranquille maintenant ! »_

**… …**

En cette fin de journée l'atmosphère était plutôt paisible au Devil's Nest. Accoudés au comptoir, Greed et Kimblee profitaient du calme apporté par l'absence des chimères avant le rush des clients de la soirée pour boire tranquillement un verre sans être dérangés. Malheureusement pour eux cette quiétude ne dura pas longtemps puisque Martel fit irruption dans la salle et se dirigea dans leur direction. La voyant arriver, Kimblee tourna rapidement le dos et se mit à fixer le mur avec une intense concentration. De son côté Greed rangea hâtivement la bouteille de vodka qui trainait sur le comptoir au cas où l'idée de s'en servir d'arme traverserait l'esprit de la blonde.

_« C'est quoi ça ? _s'exclama Martel en brandissant un objet sous le nez de l'homonculus.  
_-Une souris morte coincée dans un piège à rat apparemment, _répondit Greed en haussant un sourcil. _Tu ferais mieux de la lâcher : ça dois être plein de saloperies et dans ton état c'est pas le moment d'attraper des cochonneries.  
__-Non mais laisse-la tranquille : si ça se trouve elle vient de trouver une nouvelle friandise.  
__-Hein ?!  
_Kimblee se retourna en affichant un sourire narquois vers l'Avide qui le fixait d'un air intrigué  
_-Bah ouais : après tout les serpents ça mange des rats aussi !  
__-Kimblee vous êtes un monstre ! Comment pouvez vous dire une chose pareille ! Vous ne voyez pas que la situation est dramatique ?  
__-Quoi ? On est envahis par les souris ? C'est pas une catastrophe non plus, y a déjà plein de bestioles dans ce rade pourri. Tu veux bien virer ce truc de sous mon nez la vipère ? Les rongeurs c'est pas mon plat préféré contrairement à toi.  
__-Mais...mais... Vous ne voyez pas l'horreur de la situation ? Vous êtes aveugles tous les deux ou juste sans cœur ?  
__-Pardon ?  
__-Là cette souris : elle est morte !  
__-Bah ouais et alors ?  
__-Mais c'est horrible ! La pauvre souris ! Elle ne méritait pas de mourir ! Puis... Si ça se trouve c'était une maman souris ! Avec plein de petits bébés souris ! Et maintenant que leur maman est morte ces pauvres petits bébés souris sont orphelins ! C'est trop tristeeeeeeeeeeuh !!! »_

Greed et Kimblee échangèrent un regard profondément inquiet en voyant Martel fondre en larmes à l'évocation de ce terrible constat. L'homonculus tenta de la calmer en lui tapotant doucement le dos mais rien ne semblait pouvoir atténuer les sanglots de la jeune femme. Au bout de cinq minutes de pleurs devant les deux psychopathes de plus en plus gênés, la blonde essuya les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur son visage et se précipita vers Dolchatte qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en compagnie des autres chimères.

_« Dol' ! Dol' ! C'est horrible !!!  
__-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que Kimblee a encore fait ?  
__-Hé ! Pourquoi ça serait ma faute ?!  
__-Ben en général c'est vous qui la mettez dans des états pas possible donc j'ai supposé que c'était encore de votre faute.  
__-Non Dol' ce n'est pas la faute de Kimblee... Pas vrai Kimblee ce n'est pas vous qui êtes responsable de la mort de cette pauvre petite souris innocente ?  
__-Elle est explosée ? Non. Alors je n'y suis pour rien et foutez moi la paix.  
__-Ah tant mieux...euh... Une minute c'est quoi cette histoire de souris ?  
__-Regarde Dol ' j'ai trouvé une souris morte, c'est triste hein ? _expliqua Martel en lui tendant le piège à rat.  
_-Quoi ?... Beurk ! Mais lâches ça tout de suite !  
__-Je trouve ça tellement triste, surtout pour les bébés souris ! _poursuivit la chimère blonde avec une voix de petite fille._ C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'on devrait se mettre à la recherche de tous ces bébés souris et on construirait un orphelinat pour les souriceaux ayant cruellement perdu leurs parents à cause de tous ces horribles pièges. Puis on pourrait aussi organiser des obsèques pour cette pauvre petite souris innocente. »_

Les chimères béèrent en fixant avec des yeux ronds la jeune femme qui venait de leur faire part de son idée tandis que Greed s'étouffait dans son verre et que Kimblee faisait très discrètement vriller son index sur son front. Dolchatte s'empara délicatement de la souris morte pour la poser le plus loin possible de sa compagne avant de faire asseoir Martel en lui serrant les mains.

_« Hum... Dis moi Martel, ma chérie, tu...tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu ne voudrais pas aller t'allonger un peu ?  
__-Non ça va... Puis faut que je prépare l'enterrement de la petite souris.  
__-Hum... Euh... Oui bien sûr... Mais tu sais ce n'est qu'une souris, c'est pas si grave. Il ne faut pas que tu sois aussi émotive.  
__-Tu trouves ça stupide ?  
__-Non ! Pas du tout ! _mentit Dolchatte en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus convaincant possible.  
_-Je sais ça paraît un peu bête mais ça me traumatise cette idée que cette souris avait sûrement des petits et que maintenant ils se retrouvent seuls et sans défense. Je veux dire... Tu imagines si ça arrivait à mon bébé ? Qu'est ce qui se passerait si je n'étais plus là pour m'en occuper ? » _gémit la jeune femme en fondant à nouveau en larmes.

Dolchatte lança un regard attristé aux autres hommes avant de l'enlacer tendrement en lui tapotant le dos. Martel étouffa un sanglot sur son épaule tandis que Greed et les chimères s'approchaient pour la réconforter à leur tour.

_« Voyons Martel, calme toi. Il ne va rien lui arriver à notre bébé. Tu seras une super maman et tu seras toujours là pour lui, et moi je t'aiderai du mieux que je le pourrai.  
__-Et puis on est là nous aussi, _ajouta Roa en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune femme.  
-_Oui tu peux compter sur nous Martel, _renchérit Urichi tandis que Bedo hochait vigoureusement de la tête.  
_-C'est vrai faut pas t'inquiéter la vipère ! Je te promets que ton gamin ne sera jamais orphelin : si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose et que ce mioche se retrouve seul je te jure que je l'explose pour pas qu'il ait à endurer cette horrible situation.  
__-KIMBLEE !!! _hurla Greed en le foudroyant d'un regard meurtrier.  
_-Bah quoi ? Je fais de mon mieux pour lui remonter le moral.  
__-L'écoute pas Martel, c'est qu'un connard ! Et si jamais il touche à un seul cheveu de ton bébé je jure de lui arracher les tripes pour le pendre avec ! D'ailleurs je ferai ça à n'importe quelle personne qui osera toucher à ce bébé, ou même à l'un d'entre vous. Vous êtes MES chimères et ce bébé c'est MON filleul. Et jamais personne ne s'en prendra à quelque chose qui m'appartient, ou alors il le regrettera amèrement.  
_Martel essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur son visage et adressa un sourire radieux aux hommes qui l'entouraient.  
_-Les gars je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je vous aime ! Vraiment ! Vous êtes la meilleure famille que j'aurais jamais pu jamais avoir et je veux vous faire un câlin !!! »_

À ces mots la femme-serpent éclata à nouveau en sanglots avant d'étendre ses bras de façon à étreindre Greed et ses chimères pour les serrer le plus fort possible. Cela dura un très long moment durant lequel Kimblee eut tout le temps de s'estimer heureux de ne pas être inclus dans cette joyeuse petite famille en entendant des côtes se fracturer et en voyant Bedo suffoquer sous l'étreinte quelque peu étouffante de la future maman.

* * *

_Il était temps que je poste un nouveau chapitre ici : plus de deux mois sans up-date ! Bon pour le coup il est quand même super long ce chapitre, j'espére que ça ne fait pas un pavé trop indigeste.  
D'ailleurs un énorme merci à Matsuyama qui m'a aidé à relire ce roman ^^_

_En ce qui concerne l'histoire Martel vire peut-être un peu OOC mais faut la comprendre c'est la faute de ses hormones ! Et dans le prochain chapitre (qui devrait arriver plus rapidement vu qu'il est quasiment prêt) c'est Greed et Dolchatte qui risquent de friser (voir plonger en plein dedans) le OOC pour cause de gagatisme de futur papa/parrain... _


	5. Je peux toucher ?

**Chapitre 5 : Je peux toucher ?  
****  
**

Il ne faisait dorénavant plus aucun doute que Martel attendait un enfant : son ventre avait quasiment doublé de volume et il était rare de la voir sans nourriture à proximité. Ce matin elle se dirigea difficilement vers le placard pour prendre un des rares paquets de gâteaux qui avaient survécu à ses fringales nocturnes. Elle poussa un soupir en s'étirant, les mains posées sur les reins, avant de tendre le bras vers les sucreries tant convoitées. Cette situation commençait à lui peser, au sens propre du terme.

_« Alors la grosse t'es devenue tellement grasse que tu n'arrives même plus à lever les bras ? »_

La jeune femme tourna promptement un visage furieux vers Kimblee qui, perché sur une table, l'observait d'un air goguenard.

___«_La ferme ! siffla la chimère entre ses dents.  
_-Encore de bonne humeur en plus. Y a pas à dire la grossesse te réussit la vipère.  
__- Foutez-moi la paix : j'ai pas envie d'entendre vos conneries avant d'avoir pris mon petit dej !  
__-Et c'est quel petit dej exactement : le quatrième ou le cinquième ?_ interrogea l'alchimiste en s'approchant.  
_-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! J'ai faim alors je mange !  
__-Ouais. Le seul problème c'est qu'il y a d'autres gens qui ont faim ici…d'ailleurs j'ai bien envie de manger ces gâteaux, _lanargua le brun en s'emparant du paquet de cookies qu'elle allait attraper.  
_- Rendez-moi ces gâteaux espèce d'enfoiré !  
__-Essaye donc de les attraper la grosse ! _s'esclaffa Kimblee en partant en courant.  
_-Salaud !_ » rugit Martel en se lançant à sa poursuite aussi vite que le lui permettait son état.

La course poursuite dura une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Greed fasse son entrée dans la cuisine et se place entre les deux coureurs pour empêcher Martel d'éviscérer son alchimiste.

_« Hého ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?  
__-Je ne sais pas, c'est ta vache qui est devenue comme folle furieuse ce matin.  
__-Je ne suis pas une vache connard !  
__-Pourtant tu y ressembles de plus en plus ! _répliqua l'Écarlate en croquant un gâteau d'un air narquois.  
_-Raaah ! M'sieur Greed dites lui d'arrêter de me faire chier et de me rendre ces cookies avant que je le bute !  
__-Vous vous battez pour des gâteaux ? C'est de pire en pire décidément !_ réprimanda l'homonculus en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_-Quoi ? J'ai faim, ce n'est pas ma faute si la vipère pète un câble dès qu'on touche à de la bouffe ici.  
_A ces mots Martel essaya de renverser Greed pour étrangler Kimblee qui répliqua en tapant dans ses mains.  
_-Holà on se calme ! Martel t'arrête de t'exciter, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Kimblee, je t'interdis de toucher à MES chimères, surtout Martel qui est enceinte de MON filleul !  
__-Ok » _répliqua l'alchimiste en levant les bras d'un air innocent.

**BOUM**

___« _Les cookies ! Espèce d'enfoiré !  
_-Ben quoi ? Greed n'a jamais dit que je n'avais pas le droit de les faire exploser, puis je n'avais plus faim.  
__-Kimblee t'exagères ! …Non Martel calme toi ! Arrête ! Du calme ! » _s'époumona l'Avide en retenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la jeune femme qui hurlait qu'elle allait massacrer l'alchimiste d'une quinzaine de façons différentes.

Suite à quoi la poursuite recommença entre le psychopathe et la chimère qui s'insultaient et se menaçaient des pires tortures à tour de rôle, suivis de prés par un homonculus à bout de nerfs qui essayait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle. Kimblee s'échappa de la cuisine, assommant au passage Bedo d'un coup de porte, et la chasse continua dans le bar devant Roa et Dolchatte qui tentaient vaguement de comprendre ce qui se passait. L'explosion des bouteilles au dessus du comptoir fût la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase pour Greed qui poussa un hurlement de rage en fracassant le mur le plus proche d'un coup de poing en carbone. Un silence de mort fit écho à l'intervention du patron des lieux.

_« Bordel vous avez fini vous deux ?! Vous commencez sérieusement à me souler et je déteste qu'on m'agace dés le matin !  
__-Mais…  
__-Vos gueules ! Vous vous taisez, c'est un ordre et c'est valable pour tout le monde ! Toi le maniaque des explosifs t'arrêtes de tout faire péter ou tu fous le camp ! Je me moque que tu exploses des pauvres types à l'autre bout de la ville mais je t'interdis de faire le moindre petit boum ici ! Et toi la femme enceinte tu te calmes, tu te fous dans un coin avec de quoi t'occuper et t'arrête de nous gonfler avec tes hormones !  
__-C'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau dans mon état. L'autre abruti n'a qu'à pas m'énerver en me piquant ma bouffe !  
__-Et t'es obligée de te goinfrer autant ?  
__-Je mange pour deux je vous rappelle.  
__-Ouais, mais on dirait qu'y en a un des deux qui a un sacré coup de fourchette ! En plus tu t'es sacrément arrondie et… »_

L'Avide s'interrompit pour fixer la jeune femme d'un air béat.

___« _Hum…M'sieur Greed je vous signale que ma tête est plus haut.  
_-Hein ? Ha…oui…heu... Je sais… C'est juste que je viens de capter que y a pas que du bide que t'as grossi !  
__-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un obsédé !  
__-Quoi ? Je ne peux même pas profiter de…_Il laissa sa phrase en suspend face au regard désapprobateur de sa chimère_ …Hum bref…Vous allez tous vous calmer ou alors je colle une baffe au prochain qui fout la merde et croyez moi il va la sentir passer.  
__-Aoutch !  
__-Exagères pas Martel, je ne t'ai même pas frôlé là.  
__-C'est pas vous. C'est le bébé : il me donne des coups.  
__-Non ?! C'est vrai ? Je peux toucher ?_s'exclama Greed à toute vitesse en affichant un sourire enchanté.  
_-Non.  
__-Mais je parle de ton ventre.  
__-Je sais, et la réponse est quand même non.  
__-T'es pas gentille. Je VEUX toucher moi ! »_

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'homonculus posa ses deux mains sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme qui poussa un soupir de résignation. Tandis que Greed caressait l'abdomen de la future maman en poussant des petites exclamations de ravissement, les autres hommes s'approchèrent.

_« Ça fait longtemps que tu le sens te donner des coups ?_ interrogea Roa.  
_-Quelques semaines, peut-être plus.  
__-Ben pourquoi t'as rien dit ?  
__-Dol' faut que tu sentes ça ! _s'enthousiasma l'Avide en prenant les mains de l'homme-chien pour les poser prés du nombril de Martel.  
_-Oh ! Mais…mais ça remue ! C'est mon bébé qui remue ! C'est merveilleux ! Mon bébé !  
__-Ouais t'as vu ! C'est MON filleul qui donne des coups c'est trop génial !  
__-Mon bébé ! / MON filleul !!! _s'écrièrent les deux hommes d'une seule voix en sentant un coup plus fort que les autres de la part du fœtus.  
_-Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Bon les gars vous me lâchez maintenant ?  
__-Attends on dirait qu'il essaye de communiquer : les coups sont plus fréquents.  
__-Oui je le sens…Aoutch…c'est justement pour ça que j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez. » _expliqua Martel en tentant de se dégager des mains qui lui pétrissaient le ventre.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la future maman ne parvient pas à se libérer de l'étreinte des futurs papa et parrain surexcités et deux minutes plus tard elle était sur le canapé de Greed coincée entre lui et Dolchatte qui continuaient à parcourir son ventre en poussant des exclamations de joie à chaque manifestation du fœtus. La situation empira quand ils remarquèrent que l'enfant pouvait entendre les sons de l'intérieur du ventre de sa mère et qu'il y répondait par des coups. Greed et Dolchatte se mirent en effet à gazouiller prés du nombril de Martel à tour de rôle en faisant le concours de celui qui susciterait le plus de mouvements de la part du futur nourrisson.

_« Bébé ! Écoute bébé c'est ton papa qui te parle, fais coucou à papa.  
__-Mais non il préfère son parrain. Hein MON joli bébé que tu préfères TON parrain ?  
__-Gouzzzy Gouzzzy le bébé à papa !  
__-Gagagru c'est le bébé à Greed ça ! Oh oui c'est le bébé à Greed !  
__-Il a bougé encore.  
__-C'est vrai ? Fais voir ! Oui il gigote.  
__-C'est un vrai petit gaillard ça.  
__-Ouais un combattant comme sa maman. Il sera fort MON filleul.  
__-C'est sûr, surtout s'il tient de sa mère.  
__-En parlant de sa mère : elle aimerait bien se tirer. Vous me lâchez oui ?  
__-Rooh mais attends. C'est important de nouer des contacts avec le bébé dés le départ.  
__-Oui mais ça suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? Je ne sais pas moi : une banque à dévaliser ? Des bouteilles d'alcool à vider ? Une partie de poker à jouer ? Des gourdasses à peloter ? …Tiens en parlant de gourdasses y a vos copines qui arrivent M'sieur Greed.  
__-Ah oui ? »_

En effet trois des conquêtes de l'homonculus, agacées que Martel soit l'objet de l'attention générale, s'étaient approchées afin de mettre fin à cette situation.

___« _Ben M'sieur Greed qu'est ce que vous faites avec…hum…cette chère Martel ?  
_-Je touche son ventre. Y a le bébé qui donne des coups, c'est trop cool !  
__-Ah…en effet ça doit être cool…et vous ne préfériez pas nous toucher nous ?  
__-Mmmm…non c'est la première fois que le bébé se manifeste, je VEUX en profiter. Vous je peux vous toucher quand je VEUX.  
__-Sympa… Enfin si vous préférez rester avec la grosse c'est votre choix après tout.  
__-Pardon ? Elle a dit quoi la blondasse là ?!  
__-Chut Martel ! Voyons les filles faut pas vous battre pour moi, je sais que je suis irrésistible…_la chimère-serpent leva les yeux au ciel_ …mais faut savoir vous contrôler. Puis soyez gentilles avec Martel, dans son état il ne faut pas l'énerver. En plus elle n'est pas grosse…bon peut-être un peu rebondie…mais ça lui va très bien.  
__-Oui vous avez raison M'sieur Greed. _approuva une rouquine. _Franchement Martel tu es radieuse…énorme mais radieuse !  
__-Elle veut que je l'égorge la pouffiasse ?!_ rugit la future maman en tentant de se lever.  
_-Chut ! Voyons Martel, les filles ! Du calme !  
__-Oui ne vous disputez pas, _renchérit Dolchatte, _Puis arrêtez de vous moquer du physique de Martel : elle est ravissante comme ça. La grossesse la rend vraiment séduisante, je trouve. Enfin ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas séduisante avant, au contraire elle était déjà très attirante et…euh…je…_le blond se mit à rougir fortement en voyant que tout le monde le fixait et il baissa rapidement le regard vers le ventre de sa compagne…_Oh ben ça alors le bébé a encore donné un coup !  
__-Vraiment Dol' ? Je jurerais que tu cherches plutôt à détourner l'attention, _répliqua l'homonculus avec un sourire malicieux.  
_-Non, non je vous assure M'sieur Greed. Il a vraiment bougé.  
__-Ah oui t'as raison il bouge, il est vraiment vivace ce petit.  
__-Je dirais même trop vivace, _soupira la future maman.  
_-Vous voulez sentir le bébé les filles ?  
__-Euh…non merci M'sieur Greed.  
__-Vous-êtes sûres ?  
__-Oui.  
__-Vous voyez bien qu'elles ne veulent pas toucher mon ventre ! Foutez-moi la paix avec ça !  
__-Rooh bande de rabat-joies ! Normalement les femmes c'est sensées aimer ce genre de trucs de maman ! Allez je VEUX qu'elles sentent le bébé aussi ! _déclara l'homonculus d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la contestation tout en prenant les poignets de l'une de ses conquêtes pour l'obliger à poser ses mains sur le ventre de la chimère.  
_-Ah oui il bouge le bébé…  
__-T'as vu ? C'est cool, hein ?!  
__-Fantastique… On peut y aller ? »_

Malheureusement pour elles, les petites amies de l'Avide durent passer plus d'un quart d'heure à caresser l'abdomen de la future maman à tour de rôle en simulant un émerveillement ahuri avant que Greed accepte de les laisser tranquilles. Le calvaire dura plus longtemps pour Martel puisque son patron décida ensuite d'appeler toutes ses chimères pour qu'elles puissent elles aussi profiter de ce miracle de la nature, puis se fût le tour du barman et des quelques clients qui s'étaient aventurés dans le bar à cette heure plutôt matinale, suivis par Tucker qui passa prés de vingt minutes à examiner le ventre de la femme-serpent sous toutes les coutures pour tenter de déceler une quelconque malformation tout en poussant des exclamations enthousiastes à propos de cette preuve de réussite d'une chimère parfaite. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle vit Kimblee s'approcher d'elle en tendant deux mains tatouées de cercles alchimiques que Martel craqua et partit en hurlant que le prochain qui poserait ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur son ventre finirait transformé en manchot.

* * *

_J'ai mis longtemps à mettre la suite en ligne, désolée. Je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement les chapitres de mes différentes histoires. Donc avec un peu de chance, le chapitre 6 arrivera d'ici moins d'un mois et vous pourrez voir Greed et Dolchatte continuer à gagatiser. Pauvre Martel ! XD _


End file.
